The Cutter
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: I was caught… I didn't want to make excuses… there was no use hiding it… what good excuse could I come up with anyway? It was so painfully obvious with the mess I created all over the floor.  Rated T for cutting  KLAINE
1. The Cutter

**The Cutter**

**By:** kArLaLa

A short drabble that suddenly crossed my mind inspired by The Trevor Project. I am a straight woman but an avid supporter of the LGBT community, that's why I wrote this… I hope this inspires a lot of people out there.

* * *

><p>I look up at the newcomer of my room and froze dead on my spot when I saw you standing on the doorway. How the <em>hell<em> could I have forgotten to close the door? I looked down and took _it _away... embarrassed… _exposed_.

I couldn't look at you in the face, there was no use hiding on what I was doing. Guilt? Regret? Self-pity? All of these emotions coursing through my veins as I avoided your gaze.

I was caught… I didn't want to make excuses… there was no use hiding it… what good excuse could I come up with anyway? It was so painfully obvious with the mess I created all over the floor.

You strode over towards me and knelt in front of me, grabbing my wrist and pressed on to it. You took the blade away from my hand and threw it across the other side of the room. Your hand was still pressed on my wrist, the crimson color starting to cover your fingers.

I finally look up to your eyes.

The look of disappointment… fear… betrayal?

You look back down and shake your head. You probably can't believe this is happening. Least of all _me._

I try to take my hand away but you were firm on your grip. You were stopping it from getting any worse. You pull me up to my feet… I obliged. You dragged me towards my desk and you take out my markers.

You made me sit on the edge of my bed and you knelt in front of me, taking my wrist into your eye-level. Red fingers peeled slowly away and I feel the cool texture of my marker against my skin, the tickling sensation making me forget about the sting.

You smile a few times when you look up at me. I didn't have the courage to smile back.

Finally, you pop the cap back on the marker and admire the piece of art you've made. You take my wrist into your hands and show them to me as if I've not seen what you have done.

But I do.

The only reason why I couldn't see it clearly was because of the tears obscuring my vision.

But still… I do see it.

And from deep inside me... I see something else...

Hope.

I see the words… the words you've written right across the gash that is still there…

_It gets better…_

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... who do you think is the cutter and who is the savior? ;) Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Cutter: A Closer Look

**The Cutter: A Closer Look**

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **I'm sorry I left this (and story-writing, in general) for a while since I have been busy with life and whatnot. Yes, life happens and it gets to us. I have been meaning to post up an author's note to who really is the cutter.

A lot have answered Blaine more than Kurt, which is _technically_ correct, but also not exactly. (Wait, does that make any sense?)

Anyway, truth is…

As I started writing the story, I pictured Kurt. Sitting at the edge of his bed… inside his new bedroom in his new house. In this scene, we see him from the reflection of his mirror, holding the knife at close.

_I finally look up to your eyes._

_The look of disappointment… fear… betrayal?_

But when we leave the view from the reflection of the mirror, we see glasz-colored eyes instead.

Odd… they're not hazel.

Kurt is looking at himself.

Everything starts to shift and the scene starts to change. We are at Dalton. It is a dormitory room. Both of them were on their knees on the floor, surrounded by haphazard clothes and books, and tables overturned.

Blaine is looking at Kurt.

Kurt draws the art on Blaine's wrist.

_You smile a few times when you look up at me. I didn't have the courage to smile back._

But the scene shifts again and Kurt is now looking at Blaine drawing something on _his_ wrist.

_I see the words… the words you've written right across the gash that is still there…_

_It gets better…_

From two different scenarios, both of them look up with teary eyes at the same time, the other in front of them… the other one the savior… the other one the cutter.

Both provide the same needs.

Both provide the same _hope._

* * *

><p>I hope that made sense O.o so I guess they're both the cutters and both the saviors in the odd alternate scenario kind of way?<p> 


End file.
